Mi amado joven amo
by dayana.lours
Summary: "Yo siempre estaré contigo Sebastian, incluso si mi alma desaparece de este mundo, existiré dentro de ti, mi amor hacia ti sera eterno y nunca desaparecerá, vive mi Sebastian, y así ambos viviremos". Chico x Chico, si no te gusta no lo leas. Kuroshitsuji y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso.


Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando llego a su destino, sus ojos escarlatas se encontraron con su hermoso nombre, y la melancolía llego a su ser, odio, desprecio, atracción, pasión...amor, miles de sentimientos fueron los que el dueño de esa tumba, de ese nombre le enseñaron, aun a 100 años de su muerte se seguía haciendo la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué un despreciable demonio sin sentimientos se había enamorado de un arrogante humano?, era ridículo y aun así lo había hecho.

El día que lo conoció, sino fuera por la oportunidad que vio no se hubiera contenido la risa, tan deplorable, tan miserable, tan desesperado, los ojos del niño le pedían auxilio, protección, eran tan estúpidos los deseos humanos, el miedo y el dolor en sus ojos le enseño algo que no había visto, determinación, después de mucho tiempo sintió que disfrutaría un contrato.

Ciel Phantomhive era el nombre del mocoso, realmente el inicio no fue como espero, un niño que ni siquiera conocía el mundo fuera de su hogar era lo peor que pudo esperar, mimado, malcriado y fastidioso, se sentía ridículo en su situación, de todos los humanos había caído en las manos de un arrogante y antipático niño.

Con el paso del tiempo le fue un poco más sobre llevadero el día a día, ambos habían aprendido a hacer bien sus papeles, ambos disfrutaban burlarse del otro incluso llegar al maltrato o la humillación y de alguna extraña y nada normal manera ambos se había acostumbrado a la presencia del otro.

El elegante y frió conde Ciel Phantomhive, temido por algunos, odiado por otros, un título que solo lo adentraba más y más a la obscuridad de lo que eso representaba, él no era muy diferente a un perro que obedecía fielmente las ordenes de su amo, asesinar, torturar o manipular era algo normal en el trabajo de ambos, en cada una de sus aventuras se daba cuenta de que de lo podridamente perfecta sabiendo lo deliciosa que se hacía cada día.

Pero tarde se dio cuenta de que era lo que le emocionaba cada día al mirar a su señor despertar con ese ceño caído y esa mirada sin emociones, que era el escalofrió que recorría su espalda cada vez que cambiaba al chico y el extraño calor que nacía en su vientre cuando el chico lo miraba con esa hermosa, fría e intensa mirada, realmente era tarde, se había enamorado como un imbécil de su amo.

Sonrió con tristeza ante ese recuerdo, aun en su mente pasaban las mil y un veces en que se cuestionó a sí mismo y se sintió indignado ante su nuevo sentir y como todas esas dudas, como todo ese fingido asco desaparecían cuando miraba a ese chico, se sentía masoquista y aun así atrapado en una red que el mismo había tejido y no se arrepentía de ello.

Seguridad, elegancia, arrogancia, todos ellos se iban cuando estaba con su señor, tranquilidad y miedo, felicidad y nervios, todas esas emociones recorrían su cuerpo de manera insólita y aun así agradable, aunque su señor era cruel seguía siendo humano y eso era lo que más le enamoraba, sus sonrojos, sus enojos y berrinches, por una extraña razón se sentía enternecido ante lo dulce de esa sensación.

El primer beso que le dio fue un capricho de los dos, tal vez el alcohol, tal vez la soledad, no lo sabía pero fue la sensación más maravillosa que tuvo en toda su eternidad, las sonrisas coquetas, las miradas traviesas, sabía que estaba mal pero aun así quería disfrutar de cada sensación que le daba su señor, locura, excitación, deseo, cariño, amor, estaba atado a ese chico y no solo por el contrato, pero todo lo que inicia tiene que acabar.

Cuando todas las piezas se acomodaron y la venganza que tanto buscaba Ciel se llevó a cabo, se sintió frustrado, no quería tocar el tema, no quería que esas noches de pasión donde el chico era sincero con sus sentimientos, acariciando sus negros y sedosos cabellos diciéndole lo feliz que era, no quería que lo único que quedara de su señor fuera un recipiente vació llevándose el corazón que había descubierto que tenía, pero Ciel siempre cumplía sus palabras.

La sonrisa triste del joven rompió su corazón y por primer vez como siempre el chico le hizo hacer cosas que nunca esperaba hacer: lloro con todas sus fuerzas, lloro como nunca creyó que fuera posible rompiéndose mientras era abrazado por el menor, aferrándose de las caderas que había acariciado cada noche sintió que perdería lo único que realmente lo era todo en su inmunda existencia, de que le serviría la inmortalidad, la resistencia física, su poder sino tenía a su Ciel.

Su niño fue sincero por última vez en su vida, le agradeció lo feliz que le había hecho mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, amaba lo suaves que eran, una última orden basto y el mayordomo junto sus labios a los del menor en ultimo y apasionado beso donde su alma poco a poco era adsorbida por el demonio desapareciendo del mundo dejando al mayordomo solo para siempre.

No pudo evitarlo, quería ser el perfecto mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive hasta el final, hizo los mejores preparativos para el funeral, pidió las flores más bellas y frescas para su amado, en silencio frente a la iglesia observo el funeral para el difunto conde, mientras en el templo los sollozos de la joven Midford se oían en todo el edificio, la envidiaba, ella al menos podía mostrar su dolor frente a los demás, él lo tenía prohibido ante todo el honor de su señor se mantendría limpio hasta que su vida acabara.

Desde hace tres años había hecho un contrato, su amado le había dicho algo muy importante, que no muriera sin importar que pasara, cuando intento replicar el joven le dijo, "Yo siempre estaré contigo Sebastián, incluso si mi alma desaparece de este mundo, existiré dentro de ti, mi amor hacia ti será eterno y nunca desaparecerá, vive mi Sebastián, y así ambos viviremos".

Cuando conoció a su nuevo amo no sintió nada, ni la emoción, nada solo su instinto demoníaco que ahora le daba una sensación de vació, se sentía inconforme, aburrido, aunque su amo fuese cruel y despiadado no era la mismo, aún recuerda las primeras palabras entre ellos dos.

-Quiero saber tu nombre demonio, dímelo-con fría y tajante voz el hombre que era su contratista.

-Mi nombre...es Sebastián-pronuncio con tristeza lo único que le quedaba de él, aquel nombre que desprecio cuando le dijo porque se lo daba y ahora apreciaba más que nunca, porque ese demonio no podía decir lo mismo que hace más un siglo dijo al joven Ciel.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"El que mi amo desee"

Porque su único amo fue el joven que lo maltrato, odio y amó durante sus años juntos, sonrió ante ese pensamiento mientras acariciaba las letras de esa tumba que visitaba cada día desde el día que murió, deshizo el ramo de rosas que había llevado para ese día, siempre perfecto, siempre cuidadoso con el único amo que había valorado en su existencia, colocó las dos mitades del ramo en ambos floreros que protegían ambos lados de la lápida y tomo una con delicadeza, sabía que no era la última vez que visitaría esa tumba, sonrió mientras los pétalos blancos tocaban sus labios como un acto religioso beso la rosa como siempre lo hacía como si los labios del joven se tratasen, como una promesa eterna de nunca dejarlo, porque todo el mundo pudo traicionarlo, menos el, el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, porque él era su señor, Ciel Phantomhive, su amado joven amo.


End file.
